


Play like you're the good guy

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [434]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A title coming from a song by Eminem how surprising from me - lol-, Argentina National Team, Blackmail, Boys In Love, First Dance, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kun veut juste danser avec Leo.
Relationships: Leandro Paredes/Lucas Ocampos, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: FootballShot [434]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Play like you're the good guy

Play like you're the good guy

  
Kun sirote son mojito en voyant ses coéquipiers danser dans leur camp de rassemblement, ils viennent de gagner un trophée international, peu importe son nom. Il peut voir Leandro et Lucas s'embrasser dans le coin de la pièce, Kun ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de croire que d'autres le feront plus tard quand il glisse son regard sur ses coéquipiers, dont certains comme Paulo ou Angel, il sait qu'ils ont des choses sur le cœur pour des gens. Mais Kun se permet aussi de rêver en regardant Lionel, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, il donnerait beaucoup pour le voir gagner beaucoup plus de trophées auprès de l'Argentine.

  
''Leo.'' Kun ne retient pas sa langue, ses yeux toujours sur Lionel en train de boire son propre mate, il est beau

''Kun ?''

''Tu veux danser ?''

''Non merci.''

''Mais je veux danser avec toi, Leo, rapidement.'' Kun fait la moue pour le forcer

''Nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes qu'avant.''

''Faisons un pari : Si Leandro et Lucas s'embrassent une nouvelle fois avant minuit, tu danseras avec moi. Sinon, il n'y aura rien.''

''C'est du chantage ?''

''Plus ou moins.''

  
Kun fait confiance à ses confrères argentins pour s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il veut vraiment sa danse avec sa puce préférée. Sergio obtient un léger trophée quand Lucas pose ses lèvres sur celles de Leandro, c'est une bonne chose pour eux, mais aussi pour lui. Leo grogne quelque chose après avoir fini sa boisson, se levant du bar et, peut-être que ce sont ses yeux, mais on dirait que ses joues sont plus rouges. Kun le suit jusqu'à la piste de danse, un sourire aux lèvres, il a enfin sa danse avec Lionel Messi.

  
Fin


End file.
